1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle tool, and more particularly to a handle tool having a retractable handle structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional handle tool, such as the wrench, screwdriver, socket or the like, usually comprises a handle and a driving portion mounted on one end of the handle. However, the handle has a fixed length, so that the working length of the conventional handle tool is fixed and cannot be adjusted, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional hand tool.